bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jim Carrey/Chronicle Studios
Chronicle Studios Job Openings Hello one and all, and welcome to my new base of opperations here on the BZPower Comedy Wiki. Here, I shall be helping out around the forums under my new secret identity Jim Carrey (hope you enjoy my movies :P), when on BZPower I am known as The BIONICLE Hero. This post is for my studio project, Chronicle Studios, of which I shall be making three two hour length films, each movie being broken down into four thirty minute episodes, they are: *''The Adventures of Johnny Lego'' *''The Adventures of Johnny Lego 2: Legends of the Lost Empire'' *''The Adnvetures of Johnny Lego 3: The Thirteen Divine'' These three film projects obviously need people to help make them don't they? Of course so. If anyone is interested, here is a list of currently filled jobs, and below that is a list of jobs still open. Remember, most jobs can have multiples, so as long as you see the Jobs as open then you can still have it. If you see a job that interests you, do not contact me here. Instead PM either my BZPower account (the BIONICLE Hero), the Dark Chronicler, or the Smoke Monster on BZPower for more information. Jobs Filled Possitions not currently open. Heads Written and Directed by: the BIONICLE Hero. Produced by: Ironman197, the Smoke Monster, the Dark Chronicler, and Sumiki. Voice and Casting Voice Cast: Karl Krom, Kaitahii, Makuta of Oz, and Ironman197. Concepts Concept Director: Alyska Concept Art by: Alyska, Karl Krom, the Dark Chronicler, LewatheChickenNuggets, Toa Kinliku, and Tornado of Xinlos. Modeling and Animation: Modelers: Phantax. Sound and Video Editing Editor: the BIONICLE Hero. Open Possitions Job possitions not currently open will be displayed with the strikethrough. Heads Director: The head of the overall project. Covers many different areas and has the final say in anything creative or otherwise involving the film. All final say goes to him. Producers: Works directly under the director. They take on many similar responsibilities and also have a major say, although not final, in anything creative or otherwise involving the film. Voicing and Cast Voice Supervisors: In charge of recruiting and keeping track of voice artists. They work closely with the director to ensure they are cast exactly as he would like them. Voice Cast: When recruited, will be assigned a character(s) to voice in the film. They work directly under the voice supervisor. Concepts Concept Director: Works closely with the director to help come up with early designs for characters, sets, and props, mostly in detailed text based descriptions. Character Concept Artists: Takes the text based descriptions and creates concept designs of characters based on them. Set Concept Artists: Takes the text based descriptions and creates concept designs of sets based on them. Prop Concept Artists: Takes the text based descriptions and creates concept designs of props based on them.﻿ Storyboard Director: In charge of organizing the storyboard and overseeing storyboard artists. Storyboard Artists: Takes the script and creates rough sketches to show what the film might look like on screen. Storyboard Animator: Takes storyboard art and creates slideshows, combining the video with early voice recordings and music concepts, to get a better feel of the film. Modeling and Animation Modeling Director: Works closely with the director and concept director in creating models based on the concept art. Animation Director: Works closely with the director and animators in chorographing the animations in the final film. Modelers: Creates 3D models based on the concept art. Riggers: Rigs the models into pose-able characters before sending them over to the animators. Animators: In charge of the actual animation of the film. Works closely with the director and the animation director in creating the most realistic animations as is possible. Texture Artists: Creates textures to be placed on models before animation. Sound and Video Editing Editor: The person that puts the final cut of the film together. Effects Editor: Adds final effects to videos before going to the editor. Sound Editor: Does the final edit on all sound, including music, voice, and sound effects, to make it sound as realistic as possible. Foley Artist: Records sound effects. Music and Score Composers: Heads over all music creation. Musicians: Performs and records the instrutments. Vocal Performer: Sings themes and other things for final film. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts